Pichu
|name='Pichu' |jname=(ピチュー Pichu) |image=Pichu.png |ndex=172 |evofrom=None |evointo=Pikachu |gen=Generation II |pronun= Pee-choo |hp=20 |atk=40 |def=15 |satk=35 |sdef=35 |spd=60 |total=205 |species=Tiny Mouse Pokémon |type= |height=1'00" |weight=4.4 lbs |ability=Static Lightningrod (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Pichu (Japanese: ピチュー Pichu) is an -type Mouse Pokémon, and it is a baby Pokémon. Appearance Pichu are very small, plump, yellow rodent-like Pokémon. It bears a similar appearance to its evolved form Pikachu, but varies in a number of ways. Pichu have diamond shaped ears on the top of their head, with the edges being black and the interior yellow. Underneath their head is a black pattern, that somewhat resembles a collar. Their tails are completely black, and resemble a small lightning bolt, similar to its evolved forms which are larger. Pichu also have round, pink sacs on their cheeks, used for storing electricity. Special Abilities Pichu have the special ability Static. This allows for a 30% chance that an opponent will become paralyzed if it lands a physical attack on Pichu. Pichu, like its other forms, is capable of storing electricity in the pink sacs on its cheeks. Being a baby Pokémon however, Pichu can not store as much electricity as its evolved forms. It will shock itself if any electricity leaks out of its cheeks. In the Anime The majority of appearances of Pichu in any anime form, have been from the Pichu Brothers. The pair have been featured in episodes of Pokémon Chronicles, animated shorts like Pikachu & Pichu, and Camp Pikachu, and in the game Pokémon Channel. It is rumored that these Pichu's nicknames are Ritchie and Sparky, although this is highly unlikely, since these are wild Pichu and Ritchie and Sparky are actual characters in the anime, Ritchie being Sparky's Trainer. Pichu's first appearance in the series was in the episode The Apple Corp., where a group of Pichu were stealing apples from an orchard. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate! a Pichu's bro is kidnapped and the Pichu herself. In Hungry for the Good of Life, there are some Pichu. In Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, a Mew was seen briefly transforming into a Pichu A Notched Ear Pichu is supposed to appear in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. She gets the jail keys so Ash and co. can escape. She also frees the other Pokémon. In English, it is called Spiky Eared Pichu. In the Manga In the Pokémon adventures manga, Gold has an egg that hatched into a Pichu. Currently making Gold, the owner of the Pichu. Evolution Pichu evolves into Pikachu by leveling it up with max happiness. Game Info Pichu first appeared in the Generation II games. They were in Gen II through the Mystery Egg obtainable, but also by breeding a Pikachu, until the release of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, where they can be caught in Trophy Garden. They can be bred with Volt Tackle if the mother Pikachu holds a Light Ball. Locations |goldsilver=Mystery Egg |gsrarity=One |crystal=Mystery Egg |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Breed Pikachu or Raichu |rsrarity=None |emerald=Breed Pikachu or Raichu |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Breed Pikachu or Raichu |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Common |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Breed Pikachu or Raichu |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Camp Starlight (Saturday) |RSPinball=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Huge Storage 1, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Joyous Tower (3F-6F) |PMD2=Amp Plains (9F-10F)* Far Amp Plains (1F-4F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest Fall City |Ranger2=Ranger School Vientown Vien Forest Marine Cave Pueltown }} Pokédex Entries | name=Pichu| gold=It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. | silver=Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself. | crystal=It is unskilled at storing electric power. Any kind of shock causes it to discharge energy spontaneously. | ruby=Pichu charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. You can hear the crackling of static electricity coming off this Pokémon. | sapphire=When Pichu plays with others, it may short out electricity with another Pichu, creating a shower of sparks. In that event, this Pokémon will begin crying, startled by the flash of sparks. | emerald=It is still inept at retaining electricity. When it is startled, it discharges power accidentally. It gets better at holding power as it grows older. | firered=Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself. | leafgreen=It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. | diamond=The electric pouches on its cheeks are still small. They cannot store much electricity yet. | pearl=It plays with others by touching tails and setting off sparks. This appears to be a test of courage. | platinum=The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked. | heartgold=It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. | soulsilver=Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself. | black=The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked.| white=The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked.| }} Side Game Data |number=001 |pokemon=Pichu |group=Electric |fieldmove=Recharge 1 |pokeassist=Recharge |entry=It attacks by shooting bolts of electricity. |hp=66 |onsight=Runs away. }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Super Smash Bros. Pichu appeared in the game Super Smash Bros. Melee as an unlockable character. It is unlocked by beating event 37 or playing 200 matches in VS. mode. In this game, Pichu has a low attack and light weight, making it a rather difficult character to play as. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pichu again appears in this game, though its status has been dropped from playable character to a trophy. One of Pikachu's alternate costumes was one of Pichu's less people thinking that the Pichu evolved into Pikachu. Images Pichu.png Pichu Brothers.jpg Pichu.jpg 185px-Spikypichu.png Spiky Eared Pichu.png Pichugoldmanga.PNG Spikey Eared Pichu.jpg|This is the pichu colored with pikachu's skin or color and the spiky eared pichu Trivia *Pichu is the only Generation II Pokémon and the first non Generation I Pokémon to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Pichu is the first baby Pokémon in Pokédex order. Cleffa and Igglybuff come directly after. *Pichu is one of the easiest Pokémon to catch in Pokémon Ranger along with Seedot and Magikarp with only 1 loop. *Pichu is the player's partner Pokémon in Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. *Pichu is shown in the Anime to damage itself when it uses electric shocks. In a movie short it is shown to KO the Pichu Brothers. However, an electirck shock on a Pichu would not do much damage to it, even if it hurts itself. This was Also seen in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *In the movie Arceus and The Jewel of Life, the Pichu that appeared had a notched ear. *Pichu is the only electric-type Pokémon to learn present via by breeding. *Pichu can learn volt tackle when its level 1 by having a female Pikachu breeding with a male Pikachu, or a Ditto and the male/female Pikachu has to be holding a Light Ball in order to do this. *As a baby, it is the fastest Pokemon. Category:SSBM character Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon